breaking dxd: el nuevo legado
by sebacalderon12
Summary: sebastián un chico que perdió todo. es adoptado y entrenado por azazel conviertendose así en angel caído rencarnado, además que este chico muestra aptitudes para la química..."nadie nunca más tocara lo que es mio...protegeré lo que me queda y vengaré lo que perdi" (mal sumary pero denle una oportunidad) (prologo corto pero no se disgusten...prox capitulos serán muchos mas largos)
1. Chapter 1

Breaking DxD:

Capítulo 0: prologo

En escena se ven un pelinegro mayor con su esposa a su lado…viendo como su pequeño sebastian jugaba tranquilamente con su primo…

¿?:! issei-chan~…ya es hora de irnos!

Issei: (de 6 años) pero…mama no quiero…(haciendo pucheros)

Sebastián: mama… yo también quiero que issei se quede

Issei: siii

s. hyoudou: lo siento…es que issei no puede quedarse… tiene escuela mañana

madre: tu también, sebastian…

sebastian: pero mama…

madre: ¡pero nada!

Sebastián: nos vemos issei…

Issei: igual primo

 **Esa misma noche…**

 **Se escucha a alguien que entro por la ventana**

 **Los padres de sebastian van a ver el origen del ruido…**

 **Se encuentran con un demonio…**

 **Y este les dice "Dennos a su hijo y nadie saldrá lastimado"**

 **Los padres de sebastian se niegan…**

 **El demonio dice "es una lastima"…**

 **Y los mata sin piedad alguna…**

 **Sin embargo llega alguien inesperado que ve aquella escena…**

 **Tan cruda y grotesca de daba asco de mirar…**

 **Todos los órganos,sangre…**

 **Y por sobretodo…**

 **Para un niño de…**

 **8 años.**

 **Si, aquel visitante inesperado que sollozaba de entre las sombras era nada más ni nada menos que…**

 **Nuestro joven protagonista…**

 **El misterioso demonio se dio cuenta rápidamente de esto y solo dijo "tu…vienes conmigo"**

 **El pelinegro sintió como si su cuerpo se entumeciera y en su mente solo quedó repitiendo una sola palabra…**

" **Venganza"**

 **Cuando el demonio iba a tomar a sebastian…Este rápidamente agarra su mano y por instinto dijo…**

 **[Gram demolition]**

 **La mano del demonio comenzó a descomponerse molecularmente…**

 **El demonio gritaba de dolor…viendo como su mano que era de carne y piel, pasaba al hueso y posteriormente al humo que se perdía en el vacío.**

 **El demonio furioso ante tal acto iba a matarlo…**

 **Pero…**

 **[Gram demolition]**

 **Esta vez todo su cuerpo al unísono comenzó a desintegrarse… dejando solo huesos y polvo**

 **El pelinegro al usar tanta energía cayo desmallado…**

 **Ahora mismo nuestro querido protagonista estaba despertando de lo que parecía ser un hospital…**

 **Obviamente hizo la típica pregunta "donde estoy"**

 **Aquella duda fue contestada por un angel caído al cual todos conocemos…Azazel**

Sebastián: ¿Quién eres tu?...y ¿mis padres…donde están?

Azazel: que es lo último que recuerdas

Sebastián: que…sentí un ruido en la casa…fui a avisarles a mis padres (voz quebrada y llorando) y…los encontré…

Azazel: (suspiro) (así que al fin al cabo es un niño…nada más) oye no era mi intensión…

Sebastián: ok…pero sabes lo peor de esto…

Azazel: ¿Qué cosa?

Sebastian: que yo…no pude salvarlos

Azazel: oye…apenas eres un niño…no podias protegerlos

Sebastián: por esa misma razón…quiero volverme más fuerte para proteger lo que me queda y…vengar lo que perdí

Azazel: entonces…yo te adoptaré y te entrenare para ese propósito

…

 **Y bien, que les ha parecido esta nueva historia…**

 **Recuerden dejar su reviews para preguntas y sugerencias, incluso para criticar e insultarme xD**

 **(las criticas e insultos con argumentos por favor)**

 **Y si quieres darme apoyo recuerda dejar review positivo…**

 **Sin más que decir hasta la otra**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Descubriendo verdades

Sebastián: …y ¿ahora?

Azazel: ahora ¿que?

Sebastián: no se… dijiste que me entrenarías para volverme más fuerte

Azazel: ahhhh, eso…supongo que primero vamos a grigori

Sebastián: ¿grigori?

Azazel: te lo explico por el camino

( _y así azazel le explico TODO a sebastián…desde lo sobrenatural hasta la guerra de las 3 facciones, de como los ángeles cayeron, la existencia de otros dioses, las sacred gears y como estas funcionaban, pero resumido… ya saben para un niño de 10 años)_

Azazel: llegamos…(dijo mientras estaban frente a unas puertas automáticas (como las del supermercado))

Sebastián: ¡wow! Es gigante…

Azazel: eso es lo que me dijo ella…(tos falsa) ahora sí, en que estábamos?

Sebastián: ¿en entrar?

Azazel: cierto…( y entraron al gran edificio y guarida de los caidos, donde el pelinegro saludo a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí, comprobando que después de todo eran buena gente(algunos…por ejemplo kokabiel no lo era))

Azazel: muy bien llegamos chico

Sebastian: ¿A dónde?

Azazel: pues, a tu habitación claro esta…(se ve una gran habitación)

Sebastian: (impactado) wooooow…¿enserio voy a dormir aquí?

Azazel: por supuesto…oh acaso creiste que dormirías en una colchoneta

Sebastian: (risa nerviosa) supongo…

Azazel: vamos no te pongas así

Sebastian: tienes razón

Azazel: por cierto desde mañana empiezas tu entrenamiento

Sebastian: ok…

Azazel: ahora vete a dormir (sebastian hizo caso y se fue a dormir)

¿?: eres muy bueno con el chico ¿no crees?

Azazel: si…yo veo algo en él que lo hará muy poderoso

¿?: ¿Qué cosa?

Azazel: **determinación**

(Mientras tanto…)

¿?: mi señor…hemos fallado

¿?: **ya lo sabia…son unos inútiles**

¿?: pero señor…

¿?: **era solo un niño…solo un miserable niño humano y ustedes…no pudieron matarlo, ahora desaparezcan**

¿?: no espere…(no pudo terminar ya que un rayo lo pulverizó)

¿?: **(suspiro) ¿ por que estoy rodeado de inútiles?**

(time Skip)

( se ve a un pelinegro entrenando)

Barakiel: parece que se te da mejor la magia que los ataques físicos ¿no chico? (burlándose)

Sebastian: toda la razón…(todo herido y sudado) después de todo, la magia siempre fue mi punto fuerte

(aparece un angel caído interrumpiendo la pelea)

¿?: barakiel-sama, azazel-sama requiere la presencia de sebastian-kun

Barakiel: bueno chico…nos vemos(dijo agitando sus alas y yéndose)

¿?: bueno vamos sebastian-kun

(laboratorio de grigori)…

Sebastian: que pasó azazel

Azazel: no eras mas de magia que de ataques físicos

Sebastian: y lo soy…

Azazel: por eso te tengo…esto (sacando un ojo de piedra con un suero azul en un frasco)

Sebastian: y…¿Qué es eso?

Azazel: esto es una sacred gear…incompleta

Sebastián: ¿incompleta?

Azazel: si…es como un parasito, necesita un usario con alma y altas reservas mágicas…el problema es que en el proceso de instalación…te puede cargar el payaso

Sebastian: …y ¿Qué hace?

Azazel: dobla las reservas y la potencia mágica del usuario, podras levantar el alma del enemigo , crear cualquier cosa y aumentar tus reflejos…a cambio de tu resistencia y vitalidad

Sebastian: entonces cuando lo use mis capacidades y reservas se duplicaran y mis reflejos también

Azazel: mencione que va a costa del usuario, o sea que si este las duplica por si mismo las duplicara al nivel del usuario

Sebastián: lo quiero

Azazel: (sonrío malévolamente) bueno sí insistes…acuéstate en esa camilla (el pelinegro obedeció y ya recostado azazel lo ató de pies, manos y cabeza para abrirle el parpado del ojo izquierdo completamente) bien…con esto agregaras un nuevo significado de dolor a tu lista…

(1 hora de tort…(tos falsa) instalación de sacred gear después)

Azazel: vaya…sobrevivió, quien lo diría (mirando un inconsciente pelinegro)

 _ **y… capitulo 2 terminado con un saludo y abrazo se despide sebacalderon12…si quieren que siga con el heredero de la creación decídmelo en los comentarios…cualquier sugerencia, critica, opinión o saludo es bienvenido**_


	3. arco 1: chapter 3

Breaking dxd: arco1…cuando el velo de la tragedia recae y un nuevo amanecer se alza

_Han pasado ya 3 semanas desde que nuestro héroe cayó con epilepsia nuclear por el experimento de Azazel

 _ **(azazel ahora se encuentra picando con una rama a nuestro héroe que esta tirado en una camilla en el hospital… justo al momento de picotearlo con la rama, sus signos vitales aumentan y se aceleran para poder despertar)**_

Sebastián: ahhh…AHHHHHHH!

Azazel: tranquilo chico…estoy aquí ¿ves?

Sebastián: cuando dijiste que iba a doler…¡no pensé que tanto!, por cierto, ¿Dónde estamos?

Azazel: en el hospital

Sebastián: ¿cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

Azazel: 3 años

Sebastián: ¡3 AÑOS! (Aparece penemue y golpea a azazel)

Azazel: ¡ouch!

Penemue: tranquilo chico, solo 3 semanas

Sebastián: ahhhhhhh(suspiro de alivio **)(pinche azazel trolero algún dia me vengaré)** , por cierto, howdy penemue-san

Penemue: hola (con una sonrisa)

( **time skip)**

Penemue: ¿seguro que estas bien chico?

Sebastian: seeee, solo un poco adolorido(se le ve con muletas y parche en el ojo)

(se escucha un grito en la distancia)

Sebastian: esa voz…¡AKENOOOO!

(No…esto no puede ser(mientras soltaba las muletas y corría) oh mierda, sigo débil pero lo lograré(y voló lo mas rápido que pudo)… **ya era tarde, la madre de akeno estaba muerta, pero el 2 ataque iba hacia akeno(** Diablos no alcanzaré a llegar..)

¿?: ¿te ayudo?

(de un momento a otro, todo se realentizó)

¿?: visualízalo, concéntrate… ¿Qué quieres?

Sebastian: salvar…a ¡AKENO!

¿?: muy bien…

( Sebastián se teletransportó en milisegundos con su ojo en flamas azules hacia akeno)

Sebastian: mierda, algo para proteger(no pudo terminar la frase ya que le hizieron un corte vertical)

Akeno: Sebastián…¡SEBASTIÁN!

Sebastián: akeno…corre(antes de que akeno reaccionara, baraquiel mato al enmascarado)

Sebastián: jeje…llegas tarde

Barakiel: hija estas bien…

Akeno:¡no me llames así!

Barakiel:¿Por qué…

Akeno:¡fue tu culpa!, ¡el me dijo que por tu culpa mama murió!...¡por llevar estas sucias alas negras!

Baraquiel: hija yo…(antes de que siguieran llorando, Sebastián estaba abrazando al piso)

Akeno: ¡SEBASTIÁN!...no ¡no, tú también! (dijo llorando y abrazandolo)

(akeno estaba recordando)

(todos aquellos momentos)

(todas esas risas)

(de como aquel joven tirado en el piso…fue su mejor amigo)

(de como él, sacrifico su vida por ella, sin chistar)

recuerdos:

baraquiel: familia, hoy tenemos un invitado, ¡anda! Sebastián, no seas timido

sebastian: h-howdy soy Sebastián, un placer

shuri: un gusto…shuri himejima

(akeno aparece en escena)

Akeno: hola mamá, hola papá(se da cuenta de issei) uh…hola

Sebastian:(enbobado, porque llevaba un kimono que la hacía ver muy linda)eh…hola (obviamente, baraquiel se dio cuenta y entró en modo padre sobreprotector)

Akeno: eh…akeno, akeno himejima

Sebastian: lindo nombre…(modo español romántico)

Para una flor tan exótica que solo se encuentra una vez en la vida…

Akeno :(sonrojada) eh…gracias

(otro recuerdo)

Akeno:(suspira) soy muy débil para ser como mi papá

Sebastián: todo se logra con tiempo y paciencia akeno-chan

Akeno: pero no quiero esperar

Sebastián:(suspira) ya sabes como es esto no existen atajos, además, yo siempre te protejeré y estaré allí para ti

Akeno:(sonrojada) etto…arigato

.

.

.(de regreso a la realidad)

.

.

Akeno: ¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡SEBASTIÁN!

Azazel: akeno apártate, necesito curarlo

Akeno:¡NOOOOOOO!

Barakiel: será mejor que…

Akeno: ¡TU CALLATE! (Y se fue corriendo)

Azazel: ve, ella te necesita

Azazel: ¡vamos, chico resiste…no te mueres!

Sebastian: (en susurro) y morir virgen…no gracias(tose sangre)

Azazel: jejeje

Sebastian: ah…mi ojo me arde

Azazel: tranquilo es normal, te teletransportaste en 0,3 milesimas de segundos…nada mal

Sebastian: que puedo decir…soy genial

( **1 mes después)**

Sebastián: azazel, ¿has sabido algo de akeno?

Azazel: no chico, lo siento

Sebastián:(silencio incomodo) ¿sabes?…quiero volverme más fuerte.

Azazel: lo sé

Sebastián: entonces…

Azazel: estas dispuesto…¿a cualquier cosa?

Sebastian: …sí

Azazel: muy bien…sígueme(con una sonrisa que daba miedo)

 **(lo que Sebastián no sabía, era que muy pronto se arrepentiría de esa decisión)**

 **(Time skipe…)**

Sebastián:(han pasado ya 3 meses, desde que estoy aquí…tengo que seguir un estricto régimen y sueros para hacer crecer mi fuente de magia, artificialmente…no he visto la luz solar desde ese entonces…¿pero saben qué?, no importa.

Por que cada sacrificio, tortura o hambruna…

 **Cada vez estoy más cerca de ella…**

 _ **Y muy bien, otro capitulo más de esta serie…**_

 _ **Se que no es escusa…pero eh estado ocupado ¿saben?. Sobretodo con estudios así que no estare actualizando muy seguido**_

 _ **Nuevamente…gracias por el apoyo dado a esta historia**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo responderé reviews…pero no spoiler**_

 _ **Se despide su buen amigo escritor**_

 _ **Sebacalderón12**_


End file.
